1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forging machine of the type known as a radial forming machine, having four rams which are disposed in a cruciform manner in a single operating plane and are movable radially to the longitudinal axis of the workpiece and are provided with tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to design forging machines of the cruciform type mentioned above.